Time Keeps A Slippin'
by Littlestme
Summary: When you go down to the woods... Day Four Gajevy Love Fest 2015


**AN: This was the hardest for me to write so, hopefully its not too terrible!**

 **~Lemon... Because I don't seem capable of a story without it~**

 **Work Hours**

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy rolled over in the deep bed, throwing her arm over the body she hoped would still be there only to find her hand land back onto the plush duvet with a dull thud. She knew he'd be out for the next few days at least. Moving to the middle of the bed the bluenette snuggled up under the duvet and dozed off for a few more hours. No urgent need to get up and out of bed just yet.

Levy entered the guild hall with a large smile on her face as she ran up to her best friends Jet and Droy,

"Good morning!"

"Levy!" they chimed happily, grabbing hold of the bluenette holding her high in the air whilst they pinned her between their body hug. "Good morning!"

The hustle and bustle of the guild was in full swing as Jet looked at the job board, mulling over various requests still available since the last time the trio worked together, "Levy, how about this job, its only for a few days and a pretty good reward too! 300,000 Jewel!"

Levy skipped over to the orange haired man's side, looking towards the job request he pointed at "Mhm! Sounds like a good idea! I'll go get ready and I'll meet you both at the station!"

The bluenette looked around her home she shared with the Iron Dragon Slayer and his Exceed Lily, she quickly grabbed everything she'd need to complete the request before pausing suddenly. Casting her Solid Script: Iron several times in miniature form - Especially for Gajeel to munch on for his return - She skipped out the door towards the boys waiting for her.

* * *

"Perhaps you should of informed Levy about leaving early this morning?" Lily toddled along beside Gajeel's long strides.

"Tsk, Shrimp'll be home when I'm home anyway, what's the point?"

Lily pouted slightly before entering the dark cold house, no Levy in sight. Gajeel sniffed the air, catching no scent of Levy but realised an increase of Iron scent filled his nostrils.

Darting over towards the table he grabbed the several small Iron words Levy had made for him, stuffing them into his mouth, relishing the flavour only her magic could infuse with his precious Iron.

"She left you a note... She's on a job with Jet and Droy, and she'll be back in two days"

Gajeel sighed listening to Lily read the beautifully handwritten note that had fallen onto the floor, turning around with his mouth still stuffed full of bits of Iron he began speaking, "W-oht himp ooing wif does dyes?"

"At least finish chewing when you speak to me!"

"What shrimp doing with those guys? Yah Happy?"

Lily smirked before answering and rereading the note to Gajeel.

* * *

Levy stretched as she stepped off the train onto the platform, "Ahh! I miss going on jobs with you two! That was so much fun!"

She couldn't take the smile off her face, she really did enjoy going on jobs with Jet and Droy, and missed it, opening the door to the house she looked around, it was dark and empty, pouting.

 _I suppose he is still away!_

She cast her eyes over the table and noticed where she had made the iron words they were now missing and in its place a small metal bookmark with an ornamental dragon sat on the top. She clutched it close to her heart, knowing full well that if Lily knew he made it he'd get a serious ribbing, she giggled before placing it on the front of her next book.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy continued to keep missing each other over the next few months, each leaving the other various gifts attained from their jobs or created in hopes that they'll see one another the following day only to be more disappointed than the last.

Walking slowly down the path towards the outskirts of Magnolia, Gajeel caught the scent of ink and books being carried along the breeze, his ears pricked up as he tried to scan the horizon in hopes of the small blue speck but with no luck, however he knew she was close. Quickening his pace Lily began flying beside his shoulder having noticed Gajeel's eagerness to return.

Levy hoisted up her backpack and looked to Jet and Droy, both marching ahead of her, rubbing her eyes she began hearing the trickling sound of a nearby river, "I'm going to walk by the river, I'll meet you guys at the guild hall later on!"

Jet and Droy nodded with amusement, heading off down towards their shared home to unwind.

She quickly darted off towards the river, kicking off her sandals, she stuffed them into her backpack's front pocket. Wading through the cold water, she enjoyed the cool feeling against her pounding feet from the miles of walking.

Gajeel watched Levy through the tree line, keeping some distance from the bluenette, glancing up at the black exceed high up in the air flying back to the guild hall.

Matching her footsteps as she splashed along happily giggling to herself, she didn't notice the man behind her gaining ground, before she realised it two large trunk like arms wrapped themselves around her tiny frame, letting out a small squeak she felt the hot press of the familiar lips wrapping themselves around hers.

Throwing her arms around the familiar body she felt her legs hoisted up around his waist as her ass was groped hard, being kneaded with large gloved hands.

Kissing each other passionately, Levy broke away, panting slightly.

"Gajeel-"

"Shh Shrimp, someone'll hear yah."

He smirked before biting her neck hard with his long fangs, running his hot tongue down her neck, pulling at her earlobe before blowing over the entirety. He relished the squirming woman wrapped around his large muscular frame, gripping her ass harder as he kept her waist close to his own.

Tossing off her heavy bag he laid her down on the muddy river bank. He continued to bury kisses and bites along Levy's exposed collar bone, leaving large bruises already developing in his wake. Her orange dress riding high up her hips as her white panties exposed themselves to Gajeel's hardening crotch. Pressing himself hard up against her lower half, enjoying the mews escaping the bluenette's mouth before crushing them back down her throat.

"Yah gotta be quiet Shrimp, Gi hi"

Slowly dry thrusting against Levy's body he fought against her passionate kisses, tugging at his long black mane before running her hands up underneath his dark blue shirt, digging her nails deep into his back as she moved against him, begging him to stop with the teasing.

Without warning Gajeel pulled her panties aside, thrusting two fingers deep into her wet core, teasing her internally, stroking her inner wall as Levy's eyes and mouth opened wide from the shock of his sudden entrance. Pulling down Levy's top half he grinned at her soft pink mounds hardening from his breath, pinching her tender nipple before biting her other.

Biting down hard on her lip she tried to suppress her loud moaning, his touch was electric, missing the intimate touch for so long drove her crazy. Eat bite, lick, grope, touch was mind numbingly sensational.

Still thrusting his fingers deep inside, he began circling his thumb around her clit, teasing her wet folds with her juices. Levy ran her hands through her damp hair, struggling to hold back the moans as she tossed and turned her head along the muddy bank, becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure his fingers and mouth seems to cause her body.

"Please~ Gajeel~ Ah~"

Quickly unbuttoning just his trousers and lowering them slightly, Levy couldn't take her eyes off the large bulge that twitched slightly as he grinned watching Levy's transfixed gazed at his rock solid hardness, holding a hand over Levy's mouth Gajeel pushed himself deep into her body in one swift motion causing her eyes to water slightly, feeling his burning cock bury deep inside her.

His crimson eyes locked onto her hazel orbs as he pushed even deeper, thrusting his hips building up steam. Pounding deep inside her. Levy's small hands grabbed tightly onto Gajeel's buttocks, digging her nails into his cheeks, encouraging him. Letting her moans escape her mouth into Gajeel's rough palm clamped around her lips.

Levy squealed slightly as she caught sight of two other guild members walking along the path towards Fairy Tail completely oblivious to herself and Gajeel.

"Gi hi" Gajeel smirked as he looked down at Levy, noticing how tight and wet she became once noticing the passers by.

Thrusting faster and harder Gajeel bit down onto Levy's neck, licking her exposed body before grunting loudly feeling Levy's soft hand close around his own mouth. Each holding a hand to each others mouths, climaxing together.

* * *

"Do you think they saw us?" Levy looked around hoping no-one else had wondered their way, but realised it was the quickest route back to town.

"Gi hi, why? Yah want them to watch next time?" Gajeel held his hands behind his head as he watched Levy awkwardly walk back to the guild hall, clearly unaware of how dirty her back is now but struggling to hold her legs up from the pounding she had received moments ago.

"N-No!"

"Gi hi hi, whatever Shrimp, Yah know you liked it" Gajeel patted her ass, grinning wildly.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I think this is my favourite story...**


End file.
